


Angel of Darkness.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: Angel of Darkness. [1]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: AU, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, angel of darkness, cute stuff, loki's sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Tony got himself into some trouble, Loki was always there to get him out of it again.<br/>Most would say Loki is Tony's guardian Angel.<br/>To Tony, Loki is his Angel of Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from.  
> It just happened.  
> And I seem to enjoy writing Frostiron..  
> ~I r e g r e t n o t h i n g~

Leaves crunched and sticks snapped as Tony's feet crashed to the ground, his legs carrying him forward as fast as he could. He didn't know how the hell he'd managed to get himself into a mess this time, but he had, and if he didn't keep running, he'd pay dearly for it, and not with money either.

He knew he should've stayed away while he still had the chance, but he didn't, and now he had to keep moving to keep his body in one piece, rather than five or six pieces.

All he'd wanted to do was find out what the pack knew about his clan and their plans to try to attack, but he'd made one wrong move and alerted them all to his presence. That wasn't the smartest of moves, and he'd regret it in the morning. If he made it to the morning, that is.

Tony skidded around a pile of old rocks and darted through a new group of trees, hoping to maybe lose them, but he knew that was wishful thinking. Once a werewolf picked up on a scent they wanted to follow, it took a lot to get them to lose it.

When he came to a cluster of trees that was too closely packed for his well-built frame to get through, Tony knew he'd have to double back and take a different route to get back to where he'd been living, but he could hear the pack getting closer. He'd run back into them if he wasn't careful.

He managed to get some way back without running into them, but that extra time wasted doubling back had cost him dearly. As he broke into a run again, he saw them. The different shades of fur that stuck up from their bodies, and the snarling snouts full of sharp teeth that longed to dig into Stark's flesh and tear him apart.

A howl echoed through the woodland, making Tony's heart skip a few important beats, but it didn't slow him down in the slightest. He just kept running.

When another tight cluster of trees came into view, Tony cursed out loud and turned, hoping to miss it this time, only to find himself hitting the ground in seconds. He'd managed to catch his foot between a couple of stones. It took him a split second to wriggle his foot free, but it was a split second too long. As he scrambled to get to his feet, he was dragged back down again, his head hitting the moist dirt beneath him. He rolled onto his back, looking up to find the pack changing to their human forms. They wouldn't tear him apart just yet. They never made a kill that fast.

"Finally," Nick panted, his hand firmly gripping Stark's ankle to keep him in place.

"Y'know, for a bunch of dogs, you sure don't move that fast," Stark commented, hoping his snarky commentary would buy him some time instead of cut it short.

"Yes, well, you did manage to get a head start," Steve commented.

"Cry me a river, asshole," Tony scoffed. "You had that one coming."

"What, almost impaling my friend on a metal pole? I had that coming? I don't see how that works," Steve argued.

"If you hadn't tried to attack me with it in the first place, it wouldn't have been in your hand to almost impale him, would it?" Tony bit back.

"Enough. I'm done chasing you. Your time is up, Tony. Your games have been played, and we came out on top this time. You shan't live to see the next sunrise," Nick said, dragging Tony forward.

"He will if I have anything to say about it."

And there was that voice he'd been waiting for.

A sigh of utter relief ripped through Tony's mouth, causing his muscles to relax as he looked back, finding a dark, shadowy figure stood not more than six feet away from them.

"Release the vampire."

"Or what?" Nick asked, leaning over and grabbing Tony by the hair to pull him upright.

"Ow! Hey!" Tony snapped, trying to pry his hair from his captor's hand. Fury just stayed knelt down, gripping Tony's hair tightly.

"Don't test me, wolf-man. I've no patience to deal with you tonight."

"Then leave us go about our business," Clint scoffed from beside Steve. The figure growled, stepping forward, out of the shadows. His emerald eyes sparkled with anger, and everything about the way he stood with his arms folded over his chest screamed danger. He dressed in black and green leather from head to toe, accented with gold here and there. His shoulder length black hair was slicked back neatly and a snarl sat on his lips, threatening those who dared touch what was his.

"Need I remind you that the man you are holding belongs to me?"

"Finders keepers, birdy," Clint scoffed.

"I was not speaking to you, so you will be silent!"

"Yeah, hello! Still down here!" Tony commented. "Anytime tonight would be great, Lokes, thanks!"

"Silence!" Loki hissed, the anger dimming the slightest amount when his eyes met Tony's soft brown ones. "I don't even need to guess that it was you that started this, for I already know."

Tony stayed silent. His snarky comebacks had been ripped from his throat by just the look Loki had given him. Loki was one of the most powerful fallen Angels to ever have existed, and no one dared test him. Except Tony, of course, but Tony could get away with it.

"You leave us with our hunting prize, and you'll be able to find new, less annoying property," Nick said, rising to his feet and pulling Tony with him. Tony winced, but kept his mouth shut, still trying to pry himself free. He could've easily snapped the already short tufts of hair in Fury's fist with his nails to get free, but he'd have a shorter patch at the top of his head that would make his hair look weird if he did that.

"If he is to be your hunting prize, then your entire pack is to be _my_ hunting prize!" Loki hissed. "Release him!"

"What makes him so special that you have to protect him like this every time we try to feast on his flesh? He deserves everything he gets for what he does!" Natasha asked. Still being as new as she was to the pack, she didn't know what bond Loki and Tony had between them. No one bothered to clue her in. They didn't think it mattered. But when facing Loki, it was always good to know this fact in case you said the wrong thing. But still no one pre-warned her.

"Don't try to sound so tough, little girl," Loki warned, wisps of black shadows rising from where his hands sat against his arms.

"Answer my question," Natasha retorted.

"He is special because Anthony Stark is my lover. He and I share a bond so great that it cannot be broken, not even by death. He belongs to me. Release him!" Loki ordered.

"Our game is up this time," Hill commented lowly. "Leave him be. We'll not be so slow in catching him next time."

"You got lucky this time, Stark. But don't let me catch you in our territory again," Nick growled, shoving the vampire forward. Tony stumbled over the same rocks that got him caught, but Loki was there to break his fall this time.

"Don't let me catch you near him again," Loki warned. "Next time, I won't be so forgiving."

The pack said nothing more as they departed to go back to their own territory. Tony stood upright properly, brushing himself down.

"You're a fool, vampire," Loki commented when his eyes met Tony's. "I can't keep walking out on the councilmen just to save you." Tony sighed softly, approaching Loki and standing in front of him.

"Thank you. For saving my ass again," Tony said quietly, hearing the frustration in his words.

"I wouldn't need to keep doing it if you'd stop infuriating everyone," Loki said, bringing shadows around them and taking them safely back to Tony's home. "What would happen if one night I didn't get to you fast enough? Then what would happen?"

"It'd prove you right that I'm an idiot and prove everyone else right that you can do better than a vampire," Tony commented, yelping when Loki's palm connected with his left cheek.

" _Never_ say such a thing to me again, Anthony, or I swear you'll come to regret every word of the sentence!" Loki hissed. Tony held his hands up in defence, backing down and taking a small step back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said defensively. "But I am an idiot. I'm a total fucking moron and you're my guardian Angel."

Loki grumbled under his breath in an old language Tony was yet to learn to understand, then he sighed softly, holding his arms open. Tony happily stepped into them, settling into the warm hold of his lover as his arms slipped around the Angel's skinny waist.

"I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, Loki," Tony said quietly, face nuzzled against the elder's throat.

"Yes, Anthony, you are," Loki agreed, pulling him back and gently lifting his chin so their eyes met. All traces of anger and frustration were long gone now. The Emerald orbs were filled now with nothing but adoration and desire. "An idiot, but I love you."

"You're too good for me and to me," Tony said, leaning into the warm touch when Loki's palm rest gently against his stinging cheek. Tony closed his eyes, a content smile on his lips as he stood close to Loki.

"My love, stop risking so much for a thrill," Loki said. "I cannot bare to be without you through my duties as it is. If I lost you to death's hand, I know not what I'd do."

"I'll stop, I promise. I'll be good and I won't keep getting into trouble," Tony vowed. Loki just nodded, knowing that it was unlikely to be a promise kept.

Their foreheads came together and their eyes soon met. The love they shared was one of the rarest kinds, but neither regretted a single moment of that love, and they reminded each other of it every day, in every way they possibly could.

"I love you, my foolish, reckless vampire," Loki said gently, his lips ever so softly placing a loving kiss to Tony's lips. Tony smiled, his response as gentle as Loki's words.

"I love you, my Angel of Darkness."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to tell me what you think of this... weird little thing. ^-^


End file.
